


Castiel Bakes For The Winchesters

by Hollenka99



Series: Relics of my Supernatural Phase [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Gen, Pie, Pie Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollenka99/pseuds/Hollenka99
Summary: Castiel tries his hand at baking because Dean was looking forward to Pie Day.First posted online on March 14th 2017.
Series: Relics of my Supernatural Phase [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021356





	Castiel Bakes For The Winchesters

Cas spent the night pondering what he was going to do. He knew he had to find Kelly Kline before she gave birth. After the encounter with Lily Sunder, he didn't want to see what Kelly was carrying the same way she did, a child. He knew better than that. Besides, he had no leads when it came to locating her. Castiel needed to distract himself until new information came to light.

The Winchesters were both asleep in the respective bedrooms. There were still a couple hours until the sun began rising. Now was a good time as any to start his work in the kitchen.

Cas had little experience with the human task of baking. He'd always been preoccupied with being an angel. Once as a soldier and commander in Heaven's armies, now a friend and protector to the Winchesters. Mundane tasks humanity did in their spare time weren't something he tried often.

Retrieving a book from one of the bunker's various bookcases, Castiel flicked through its pages to find the recipe he was searching for. The product itself wasn't fancy as such. However, it would require care and attention. He could easily provide that. Yes, the brothers would appreciate this, especially Dean.

With the equipment and ingredients he'd gathered, Castiel created dough and molded it into the base and roof. The apple filling came next. Finally it was ready to be occasionally supervised in the microwave.

As he waited for Sam and Dean's treat to bake, the angel heard sluggish footsteps coming down the hallway.

"Hey, Cas." Sam greeted with a yawn. "What are you making? I thought you didn't have to eat."  
"I don't. I'm baking you and Dean a pie because I remember Dean speaking enthusiastically about today."  
Having woken up a little, Sam smirked. "Today? Oh no, that's Dean being Dean. March 14th is meant to celebrate Pi, the mathematical kind, but you know Dean. He twisted it so he could use it as an excuse to eat crap. You know, the first March after taking me from Stanford, he asked me if college had taken away my holiday spirit."  
"That does sound like Dean." Cas nodded. "Why are you awake? It's still night, isn't it?"  
"It's something-past five. Don't worry about me, man. I've gotten up earlier than this before."  
"Okay." He allowed Sam quiet so that he could enjoy a brief nap.

When Dean's sleep heavy plod led him to the kitchen where his brother and best friend were still talking, his nose immediately became alert.

"Sam, why'd you mess in the kitchen last night? You should have gone to sleep."  
"It was Cas." Sam pointed backwards with his thumb.  
"You made pie?"  
"Yes."  
"Awesome." Dean looked as if he was planning to swipe the whole thing while the others were.

"Well, we gonna have slice or not?"  
"Not for breakfast, Dean." Sam despaired.


End file.
